Mario and Sonic's Time Machine
by midnightownage
Summary: Well technicly its Tails' time machine, but mario and sonic toke care of it more then Tails. and yes this takes place in the same univserse as the other Mario and Sonic stories i've made. In this story, Mario, Sonic and Friends will be using this awesome time machine that they have to go on many adventures. (Not a lot of them) *NOT COMPELTED YET
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic's Time Machine

Chapter 1: The machine itself

Mario, Sonic, Knuckles, Luigi, Shadow and Peach were at the house watching youtube when Tails busted in to tell the news.

Tails: ITS FINISHED!

Shadow: What is?

Tails: The time machine

Mario: Well about time.

Sonic: Yea lets see it! oh and amy, can you get us some Coca cola?

Amy: Ok sonic.

Tails: come outside and you'll see what I'm talking about

58 seconds later

Tails: and here it is! (Removes tarp covering the machine)

Amy: Here's your coke guys

Everyone: Thanks

Peach: Oh my,how did you do it?

Tails: Lots of research and hard work.

Peach: Makes sense

Mario: So does it work?

Tails: Why dont you try it for yourself

Sonic: Yea we will, in a few minutes

Knuckles: You're not just gonna keep it out here in plane sight.

Tails: No of cource not, Im gonna have Mario and Sonic take care of it.

Mega man: Hey guys whats going on?

Amy: Yea whats up guys.

Shadow: Meh, tails made a time machine.

Bass: You act as if thats a normal thing to do.

Shadow: Yea but you know.

Bass: No i dont know

Shadow: Nither do i.

Protoman: Does it work tails?

Tails:Yes, Sonic, do you wanna test it out?

Sonic: hmmm, i know what im gonna do.

Sonic steped in the machine and after just a little light show and some flying, sonic was at his stop. He returned within 30 minutes.

Shadow: Well that took long.

Peach: What did you do?

Sonic: I prevented Sonic xtreme for the sega saturn from being cancelled.

Knuckles: Are you sure?

Luigi: I'm gonna check ebay and youtube.

6 minutes later

Amy: Well?

Luigi: He really did do what he said.

Mega man: Damn, this thing actully works!

Protoman: So what are you gonna do?

Mega man: Im gonna prevent Mega man legends 3 from being cancelled.

28 minutes later

Shadow: That took you less time then sonic

Bass: Yea, by 2 fucking minutes.

Mario: With this kind of device, theres so much we can do!

Peach: Its almost overwelming

Mario: maybe, but it makes me feel awesome!

Protoman: hmm, well done tails

Tails: I know, i know

Mega man, Protoman and bass were walking home and chating about the machine

Protoman: I'm still shocked that we just witnessed a fucking time machine in action

Bass: Well it is a fucking time machine so it is normal to be shocked

Protoman: Man so many things we could do with it.

Mega man: Well you gotta remember, its not ours

Protoman: I know, but still

Many hours later Mario, sonic and friends all went to sleep, Sonic approuched mario, luigi, knuckles, and silver, to tell them his ideas as to what do to with the time machine.

Mario: Hey, im all up for doing some more time traveling, but we should bring tails too.

Knuckles: Yea, after all he made the damn thing.

Silver: Shouldnt he have told you guys all about it, after all he's almost giving this to you guys.

Sonic: Hmm good point

Tails: What are you guys talking about?

Luigi: We need your help with the time machine

Silver: Yea, we wanna play around with it, is there anything esle we need to know about it?

Tails: Well the only problem with it is that, the futher you go back in time, the longer in will take you to return to the present.

Peach and Amy: That doesnt seem to bad.

Mario: Oh hey peach

Sonic: Hey Amy, can you guys get us some food?

Peach and Amy: KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

7 minutes later

Sonic: Is there anything esle we need to know that might be annoying about this machine tails?

Tails: Not from what i've seen.

Mario: I have an idea for a place we should go, but first lets eat.

8 minutes later

Sonic: So where's this place you're taking us, and why did you leave behind peach?

Mario: I dont want peach to get kidnapped, oh and were going to italy in 1941.

Tails: Were already here.

Silver: Damn that was fast.

Knuckles: So what do you plan on doing here.

Mario: you know, never really thought about.

Luigi: So this is good old italy in 1941, i like brooklyn in 1986 better.

Mario: eh, wanna get some old school pasta

Luigi: Hell yea.

30 minutes later.

Sonic: What the hell took you guys so long.

Luigi: Had trouble finding the place, what did you guys do.

Silver: We talked to this farmer, killed a cow that was trying to kill us from some reason and knuckles stole some bread.

Luigi: Why is the dead cow near by a chruch

Silver: We had no choice, we had to toss it in the nearest place without getting caught

Mario: He stole bread?!

Knuckles: Relax, its not like there still gonna be looking for me our present day.

Tails: Knuckles you have a point, but regardless, we should really leave.

2 minutes later

Mario: Before we head in the machine, do you know where we are gonna go now?

Silver: The wild west

Sonic: Random, but sounds like a plan.

Tails: Wait hold up, i just thought of something. If we go to the wild west and the time machine gets harmed, WE ARE FUCKED.

Knuckles: But what about in back to the future 3?

Tails: We are not gonna go through what they went through. I say we travel way into the future, to the point were time traveling is more common then it is now, while were there we will get some very important parts for this machine.

Mario: alright but huh, where is the machine?

Tails: what?!

Amy: Whats up with all the rucuss

Knuckles: Wait, where were you?

Amy: I quickly traveled back to our present day to brush my teeth and clean up sonic's poop.

Silver: Ok what the fuck is this now, what is the writer of this fic thinking

Amy: Silver, relax i just disposed of sonic's poop in the house

Silver: but for fucks sake, does this really need to be brought up in this story? it makes the author look like a fucking fuck.

Sonic: Well he isnt a fucking fuck just because i poop in my room.

Silver: fucking shut up midnightownage, stop writing this shit, stop making me sound like this, stop doing this and continue writing what people care about.

Amy: You're to harsh on him, what ever lets go in the machine now.

Mario: so what year are we going to now?

Tails: To some random future year for the reason i mentioned.

When they arrived at their stop in the future, something unwanted happened.

Tails: Alright we are.

Mario: Is someone behind us bro?

Luigi: let me s- OMFG

Sonic: What?

Luigi: What the hell is wario doing here!

Tails: Wait hold up, something about it doesn't seem right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: 2040

Amy: whats not right about wario?

Mario: Let me see, hmm

Amy: what is it?

Mario: Well, he's knocked out, so i guess he couldnt cause any trouble.

Sonic: I wonder how he got here.

Knuckles: dont we all?

Luigi: What if Wario wakes up while were gone, and then causes trouble?

Tails: He wont if we bring him back to the past.

While steping back into the time machine to bring wario back to the past, A huge problem happened, the machine ran out of the stuff it needed to work.

Silver: Why did you even have this thing run off of something

Tails: It was the only thing i could do at the time

Wario: eeeeeeeeeeehffdsf

everyone:OMFG (Luigi then Hits wario on the head with a rock)

Mario: Did you think he's knocked out again?

Luigi: Yea he is.

Amy: What are we gonna do now?

Mario: I dont wanna leave him here so were gonna have to take him with us. Tails, do you know what you want and where to look for it?

Tails: I'm not %100 on where to find the stuff we need, but im sure a quick trip to the city will do us good.

20 minutes later

Knuckles: Why are we carrying wario? Lets just drag him

Mario: or better yet, here silver!

Silver: What is it?

Mario: Carry wario with your powers

Silver: huh?

Knuckles: JUST DO IT!

Silver: Ok calm down.

Sonic: So this is the future huh?

Tails: Yep

Luigi: What year is this?

Tails: hmm, it says here its 2040

Luigi: really? not much has changed

Amy: all thats changed is that schools look a little more high tech and people can now record their dreams.

Sonic: did it really take them that long?

Mario: Maybe it was made it 2036 or some other year, but it seems to be somewhat popular now

Tails: Lets just hope time travel it somewhat popular by now.

1 hour later of looking

Wario: what were am i

Mario: ugh, god damn it (knocks wario on the head)

Sonic: dont loose hope tails, maybe we're just looking in the wrong spot.

Tails: I know, but i'm also worried, what if someone sees the machine?

Silver: well that would be pretty bad.

Sonic: Before we dare to leave, I'm gonna get me wanna of those machines that lets you record dreams.

Tails: alright, just come back soon.

Amy: do you see it?

Luigi: see what?

Amy: Look whats going on over there.

They all looked to see 2 drug dealers having a fight with what they guessed was a costumer.

Drug Dealer Dave: Are you fucking kidding me?

Drug Dealer Dirk: You make us come all this way, and you cant even pay?

Sailor sam: Look, i've been through some shit, I used to be a Sailor at san fransisco when i was 19. I couldnt work there anymore when some big fucking turtle came and wrecked shit up

Drug Dealer Dirk: We dont need your life story.

Drug Dealer Dave: Lets fuck him up

Knuckles: Wow, there really beating him up hard.

Luigi: why though

Tails: Even though its risky, I'm gonna check it out

Drug Dealer Dave: Hey who the fuck are you

Tails: Take it easy, I'm not here to cause any troubl

Drug Dealer Dirk: So what do you want?

Tails: I'm really curious, why were you beating that guy up?

Drug Dealer Dirk: promise you wont expose us to the police or something?

Tails: I've got better things to do then get 2 strangers in trouble.

Drug Dealer Dave: Alright, so this guy here wants us to bring him some napalm, But then he cant pay!

Drug Dealer Dirk: And this napalm is more powerful then just your everyday napalm too! i know its not a drug, but this guy was promising some money for us

Tails thought to himself "Napalm? That should be able to power the time machine! i need to get some!

Tails: So how much for the napalm?

Drug Dealer Dirk: Eh?, oh its $80

Tails: I'll give you $40

Drug Dealer Dirk: $60

Tails: $55

Drug Dealer Dirk: Deal

Tails: alrighty then.

3 minutes later

Tails: Yo, is Sonic back yet?

Amy:

Mario: wait a second, wheres wario?!

Wario was not too far ahead of them, He was walking down the street clueless as to where he was. Not too far away from him Was Roll, She was working at a video game store and she was fixing the loose sign.

Splash woman: Yo Roll

Roll: Yes?

Splash woman: How's the fixing coming

Roll: Its going fine

Splash woman: Alright, well keep it up!

Wario: Seriously, where the hell am i?

Wario then tripped and hit the Ladder that Roll was using to repair the sign. The sign then fell hard on Roll, then she died.

Luigi: What the hell was that noice?

Knuckles: Look!

Amy: Is that Roll?

Mario: Whats up with her?

Tails: Lets see!

2 minutes later

Tails: Omfg, shes fucking dead!

Amy: How?!

Mario: Look! wario caused this ladder to fall, this sign here must have killed Roll!

Tails: We need to prevent this from happening!

Sonic: Hey guys, whats going on?

Tails then told sonic what just happened

Sonic: So what are we gonna do now?

Tails: we have to go back in time, to the point that Amy was returning to italy to see how wario got into the machine in the first place!

Mario: if we can prevent Wario from finding the machine, Roll will not die!

Sonic: well what are we waiting for? lets go!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: DERR ME GERD NOT MURCH H-APPENS

So they ran as fast as they could to find the time machine (Well considering how fast most of these people are, that wouldn't take very long to find the fucking time machine)

Mario: so where did we leave the time machine?

Sonic: follow me i know where it is!

Knuckles: that mother fucker Wario sure has done some shit.

4 minutes later

Sonic: there it is!

Knuckles: alright: c'mon tails, get this thing up and running

Tails: alright, alright!

So after the time machine was filled with the napalm, they went in the machine to travel back to the point in time where amy was returning.

Silver: i see amy, but where is wario?

Amy: i wasnt even going in the machine at this point it seems, because if i was close to goin back in the machine, wario would have been seen.

Luigi: i guess we will have to wait.

Mario: I dont think i can, there's too much pressure. Silver, you over there by the railroad crossing and when wario comes, find a way to stop him.

Silver: sounds like a plan.

17 minutes later

Knuckles: what the fuck? it took wario that long to come by here?

Silver: yep

Mario: that doesnt make any sense, Amy wasnet gone for this long.

Luigi: i think its best we dont worry about it

Amy: Yea, we atleast know now that Roll is safe.

Luigi: So where to now?

Tails: back to our present day, I'm tried.

So everybody got back in the time machine then they went back to the house to get some sleep. So for no real reason Amy was Dreaming.

Amy: hmm what to do now

Vice and non vice Principal: alright you little shit come with us

Amy: what the hell are they doing here?

Vice Principal: Fucking come with us, its school now

Amy: uh, no its not, its march break.

Principal: listen you bitch, if you dont come with us, we are gonna kill you

Amy: hmm, vice and non vic principal swearing and threatning to kill me? this cant be real, i know it cant, hmm.

Bass: also, notice how little interactivity you have with this place!

Amy: yes, and the fact you of all people is telling me this. hmm, of cource it's a dream, none of this is actully happening.

Vice Principal: Were not joking mother fucker, come with us.

Amy: fuck off, You cant hurt me, not even in my dreams or in real life.

Principal: You're too fucking brave

Amy: eh you no what fuck this. I'm waking up.

within 3 seconds after saying that, Amy woke up, she remembered the whole thing. Waluigi walked to the room that amy, sonic, Mario, luigi and tails were sleeping in and said "Breakfast is ready, you like eggs right?" Amy replied saying "yes, thank you" Tails "Awesome, waluigi read my mind! I wonder if he has any miss vickey's salt and vinegar" Amy layed down and thought about some things for a little bit.

Amy: Something just doesn't seem right

Silver: I know what you mean.

Amy: I need to call someone.

Amy called who she needed to call and said to him "It's time to launch the rocket Dr" and so Dr eggman launch a rocket into the sky and then!

Amy woke up again and said "Well atleast Dr eggman did some thing right, even if it was a dream"

Later on, Sonic, tails, knuckles, amy, shadow, silver, mario, luigi and even yoshi were sitting the room, chating about where to go now.

Tails: I fear that if we go somewhere esle, we might get into trouble

Yoshi: Yoshi!

Shadow: relax Tails, you guys made it back fine right?

Tails: yes, but we had to first stop Wario from coming with us to the future because he accidently killed Roll!

Sonic: relax tails

Mario: yea, besides it wasnet hard stoping Wario was it?

Tails: no but i still have fear

Knuckles: so what place does mario and sonic have in mind for time traveling to?

Mario: well me, sonic and even luigi have been thinking about going to the old west.

Sonic: yea, we wanna fuck around with a train there

Silver: arent there any trains around this area?

Sonic: not that I'm aware of

Knuckles: All right, i can see where this is going, lets go then!

When they all went to machine, something odd was waiting for them.

Shadow: what the fuck? is that waluigi.

Luigi: it seems to be, but he's knocked out

Tails: did he get anywhere near the machine?!

Rouge: man this guy is thin.

Mario: he was like 13 feet away from the room you keep the machine in.

Tails: first Wario, now waluigi?! ugh

Mario: relax tails, theres a good chance he didnt do anything

Silver: Mario's right, now lets go to the wild west, shall we?

So they went into the machine and traveled to the wild west. Sonic, tails, knuckles, shadow, silver, amy, rouge, mario, luigi and yoshi found themselves in an open field next to some train tracks, luckly there was a village near by, but they decided to have talk about what to do now.

Rouge: so where are we gonna but this fucking thing?

Silver: Yea, we cant just leave it out in the open.

Yoshi: Yoshi! Yoshi!

Mario: What is it yoshi?

Luigi: I think he's saying we should hide it in that cave.

Shadow: How bout we force somebody out of there house and leave the machine there?

Amy: that's too risky

Sonic: Robbing in the wild west is risky indeed, but luckly i have an ak-47 and a samurai sword.

Knuckles: jesus

Rouge: well we gotta hide this thing, and fast

Jeff handerson: hold it!

Everyone: huh?

Jeff handerson: what it god's name am i looking at?

Yoshi: yoshi! yoshi!

Jeff handerson: what is that? what are all these things.

Jeff handerson's horse started to get a litte scared, he had to tame it, while he was taming it. Mario and sonic tried to get away, but Jeff just ended up seeing them again.

Jeff handerson: where do you freak shows think you're going huh?

Shadow: (in a low voice tone) this fucker wont leave us alone.

Rouge: what are gonna do?

Luigi: he's scaring me

Sonic: hmm

Mario: Uh excuse me sir but huh, what is your name?

Jeff handerson: whats it to ya? its Jeff, Jeff handerson a cowboy who isnt really known around here.

Luigi (in a low voice tone) Shadow, i have a good feeling that this guy wont leave us alone.

Shadow: me too, i have an idea.

Shadow then grabbed Sonic's Sword and killed both Jeff and his horse.

Tails: OH FUCK, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!

Shadow: this fucker wont leave us alone

Tails: HE COULD HAVE BEEN SOMEBODIE'S GREAT GREAT GREAT GRANDFATHER?!

Rouge: Tails, you really need to relax.

Luigi: we have a time machine, if we really fucked up by killing Jeff handerson, we can always go back and fix that.

Mario and Sonic: Lets hide this machine before we do anything else.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The planning for the train's fate

Author's Note: damn, it's been awhile since chapter 3 was uploaded, but here it is now! chapter 4.

Well then, let's go find that train! said Mario

Alright everyone be careful, we dont wanna start any fights, cause any town riots, or anything really bad.

hey where's silver? asked Knuckles in a panic state.

Sonic: huh? silver! where are you?!

Silver was talking to a tough looking guy with a bright silver revolver, a strong looking horse, and mean look and additude.

Ted sanderson (related to Old man sanderson): So, who are you?

Silver: I'm Silver, but the better question is who are you?

Ted sanderson: why is that a better question

Silver: because I'm better then you

Ted sanderson: oh really? I'm the most respected gang leader in this area with a loyal gang who would do things beyond your power.

Silver: oh really? i can time trav-.

Amy: silver!

Tails: Silver what are you doing?!

Silver: this guy thinks he better then me!

Ted sanderson: huh, i wonder what those runts are saying, well no matter, Me and the gang have to catch the train.

Amy: you shouldnt have been doing that Silver!

Rouge: we dont want any enemies here in the old west

Silver: alright look I'm sorry, lets just go to the time machine and fix this.

Mario: nah, we can do that after we hijack the train.

Shadow: Me, Mario and Sonic planned this all out, approxamittly 10 minutes after the train leaves the station, we will knock out the driver uncouple the cars from the tender, and do as we please with the train.

Rouge: i just cant wait till we hijjack the train!.

Luigi: me too Rouge

Rouge: well then, i guess when should go to the place Shadow, Sonic and Mario are talking about.

So they did just that, they left a grand total of a 2 minutes before the train did (HOLY MONKEY TITS THATS A LONG ASS TIME) anyways, when they got there they hid behind some trees only to see some of the train tracks colsape.

Oh my said Rouge

What should we do now asked Mario

Well there is another track but its a 3 minute walk back said Luigi

Walk? who said anything about walking? asked Sonic

Well lets just go switch the lines to the other track said Luigi

1 minute later

Knuckles: Luckly for us theres a 3 way crossing here, so the train will have to stop for a sec

Amy: and when the train stops, we hijjack it.

Tails: you know what? this seems to be like a good idea, I mean after all we can still go back and prevent this train disater from even happening.

Mario: Well Tails, its pretty fucking awesome that you're now starting to think like me and Sonic

Sonic: IKR. wait here it comes get ready to knock the driver out Shadow

The plan went great, Shadow succesfully hit the train driver (who looked like he was in his mid 30s) Mario and Luigi Uncoupled the coaches from the train (they left the trucks coupled) then something awful happend.

I knew you would be up to some trouble silver, looks like you and some friends are up to know good said Ted sanderson

Oh fuck! oh did you get here? said Silver

I was in one of the coaches, now it looks like I'm gonna have to bring you runts to justice. said Ted sanderson

fuck you! Shadow said as he pumped Ted's guts full of bullets.

Jesus, Now i know we can still go back and fix all of this, but damn. said Mario

Thats how shadow rolls. Said Rouge

Alrighty they lets get in train now and take it for a spin shall we? said Sonic

Sonic spinball, Lol said Amy

Rouge: huh?

Amy: uh, never mind eheheheh.


End file.
